Tales from the Tea Cup
by Shikiari
Summary: Tales from the Light Music Club during their time at Sakuragaoka High School. For those who never want K-ON! to end. Rated T to be safe. Reviews are welcome.
1. New Beginnings

**Chapter 1**

_"... Fuwa Fuwa Time... Fuwa Fuwa Time!"_

The remains of the final power chord echoed from the Marshall amplifier, emanating across the School hall to the sound of loud cheering from the frantic audience.

"Thank you! Next up will be our last song..." The school girl lowered her cherry sunburst Gibson Les Paul guitar as she gripped the microphone tightly, addressing the crowd.

"I remember when I first met the Light Music Club. It was Nodoka-chan that forced me into all this, she was all mean like..." Putting on her best imitation she deepened her voice, wagging an imaginary finger off the stage - "Yui! You're going to wind up a NEET if you don't sign up" - but I'm happy I did. After all I wouldn't have met Azunyan otherwise. Doesn't she look cute?" Lifting both hands the girl giggled. "Nyan"

"Yui-Senpai!" Hidden behind a crimson Fender Mustang a voice blurted out, dripping with embarrassment.

"...Oh right, hehe. We're After School Tea Time and our last song is Curry Nochi Rice." Yui turned, nodding her head towards the groups drummer and as if on cue the brown hair girl tapped her sticks together, beginning the count.

"One, two... one, two, three, four!"

Fingers moved into position upon the maple fret board of the Gibson as the intro kicked into full swing. The school hall started to bounce as students threw their arms skywards, riding the waves of the effervescent rhythm.

"We're also looking for new members, come see us after the..."

"Yui! Vocals!" A tall, slender girl with long black hair shouted from the right. The interruption cutting short the attempt of a quick club advertisement as Yui scrambled to get the lyrics out.

_"I-I might be irresistibly in love with you, Bubbly Wobbly. This hungry feeling won't stop..."_

It was early autumn in Kyoto and the recent summer climate was continuing into the month of September. The low lying Japanese sun burned brightly amongst the wispy cirrus clouds that littered the pale blue sky over Sakuragaoka High School. Students dispersed through the gates, leaving the premises, many in groups, others on their own. Some were running while others trailed away casually lost in thought. It was just your average school day, nothing to see here... nothing at all.

"Senpai?... Yui-Senpai? What's wrong?" The ponytailed girl stopped playing mid-chorus, noticing the dazed look on the lead guitarists face.

"H-Huh...Azusa?"

"You just stopped playing all of a sudden."

From behind the yellow Yamaha drum kit, a cheeky shout rasped across the floor directed at the ditzy frontman. "Yeah! Stop slouching and get your head in the game Yui!"

"Look who's talking Ritsu. Your drumming is still as erratic as ever." Came the resulting reply from the tall bassist to her left causing the drummers mouth to form into a pout as she sulked behind her instrument.

"Azunyan... How'd you play a C chord again?" Yui placed her hand upon her head, giggling softly acting completely innocent.

The young rhythm guitarist sighed, shaking her head emphatically. "I swear Senpai... You learn one chord then proceed to forget three more."

Further behind, the blonde keyboardist let out a relieving sigh as she laughed timidly at the situation, moving away from her Korg keyboard towards the back of the room.

"I'll make us some tea..."

* * *

**A word from the Author**

Hello and thank you for reading my first attempt at a K-ON! Fan Fiction.

Each tale will last a few chapters, very much like an episode of the anime. I'm going to attempt to keep this as true to the original material as possible while bringing in a few ideas of my own.

Thank you!


	2. Maths

**Chapter 2**

The piping hot tea swirled around the cup as it was poured from the pot, sending streams of hot air and steam towards the ceiling.

"Thank you Mugi. What do we have this time?"

The long blonde hair girl smiled, bowing politely. Her ocean blue eyes sparkling when compared to her pale skin.

"Oh, it is just the usual Ritsu." She began to circle the table with the tray in her dainty hands. "Mio?... Mio?"

The clubs lefty bassist gazed down at the table, concentrating deeply and scribbling some notes onto a piece of paper, unaware of Tsumugi's presence. To say Mio Akiyama was something of an icon to the students of Sakuragaoku High was an understatement. Wearing her long midnight black hair down to her hips, the slender beauty was smart, elegant and on the receiving end of a secret Fan Club that adored her.

"Whatcha doing Mio?"

Ritsu Tainaka... The loud tomboy drummer of After School Tea Time teased cheekily as she dragged her chair towards Mio, scrapping the wooden floor. Her short brown hair was forced back by a yellow hair band that revealed her non-existent fringe. Ritsu was the rebel of the group, wearing her crisp white shirt outside of her grey skirt and seeing as Mio hadn't taken any notice of her, creeped up quietly to her left shoulder whispering deviously.

"Is it... boys?"

With the force of tsunami and the speed of lightning, Mio leapt upwards off her seat letting out a cry of terror. "Eeeeeekkkk!". Her face compiled totally with the look of surprising shock. You could almost say that she jumped completely out of her skin! Ritsu started laughing crazily to her side, bending forward and clutching her stomach.

"Oh Mio... Haha... You're too much... Hehe!"

"R-Ritsuuuuu!"

With a bloodcurdling war cry, resounding across the room like the charge of Valkyries, Mio pounced towards the hysterical tomboy, bonking her across the head with a stern hand.

On the opposite side of the table, the other three members of the light music club chuckled amongst themselves. Scenes like this weren't uncommon between those two and even the normally well composed Azusa Nakano, the youngest club member cracked a smile.

Tsumugi Kotobuki placed the tea tray down in the middle of the table after pouring herself a hot cup. "Ohh, that looks like fun." Bringing her slender hand towards her mouth, she giggled softly as a young lady should. 'Mugi' as Ritsu would commonly call her was the wealthiest of the five, with her family owning several properties around Japan and across the globe. The girls had used one of the smaller vacation homes before as a 'music training camp', though they forgot about that the second they had arrived... Much to Mio's dismay.

"I have brought some daifuku today. Who would like one?"

Yui and Ritsu threw their arms into the air declaring their intent while Azusa raised her hand in front politely. "Me! Me! Me!"

"I would like one and also some tea... I'm exhausted." A mature but foreign voice to the conversation entered the fray from out of no-where.

"Sawa-chan!?" The girls spun around surprised at the sudden appearance of their teacher. "When did you get here?"

Sawako Yamanaka, who was also After School Tea Time's official creator and club adviser was sat next to the bewildered Yui, sipping away at a cup that the smiling Tsumugi had just prepared. Her long chestnut brown hair swayed gently from the air conditioners breeze.

"Right after Miss Akiyama's little incident." Kicking her cream white shoes off under the table, she reached for a rice cake.

"What a day! Firstly we had a faculty meeting about punctuation which I almost slept through. Then I had to mark all those test papers..."

Upon hearing the words 'mark' and 'test', something clicked inside Yui and Ritsu's head as they both looked at each other worryingly. Quickly they both proceeded to stand and dust off their school uniforms.

"U-uh, i just remembered I've got to go do... Something..."

"Y-Yeah, Me too..."

As they went to turn around a large dark shadow slowly eclipsed them from behind, growing in size the closer it got.

"Don't think you can hide from me Miss Hirasawa... Miss Tainaka."

The polite respectful voice of Sawako had all but faded and left in its place was a 'fire breathing' demon. Ritsu gulped and looked straight into Yui's panicking terracotta eyes, then side to side.

"It's every girl for herself!"

The tomboy pushed her chair to one side and tried to make a break for it, but it was too late, much too late! Sawako's vice fingers gripped onto Ritsu's ear lobe refusing to let go.

"Owwwww!... Run Yui! It's too late for me... S-save yourself!"

Yui felt her teachers aura come down upon her like a hammer upon an anvil. "S-she... S-she got me."

"I think it's time we had a little chat in my office you two." Ms Yamanaka proceeded to drag both girls by the neck of their blazers towards the door.

"Mio!" Ritsu cried, throwing her arm towards the tall bassist, reaching outwards as the door slammed shut behind them.

A few seconds passed as the club room continued to stay frozen in time, only breaking the trance after the sound of a passing vehicle. Azusa turned to face Mio who was still stood at the end of the table a confused look on her face.

"W-what was that all about?"

The dark haired student sighed, bringing her hand to her face and speaking just one word.

"Maths."


	3. The Favour

**Chapter 3**

"See you later Tsumugi!" Mio Akiyama and Azusa Nakano waved off the blonde keyboardist as she left them, departing towards the train station's main platform. As soon as she had vanished from their sights, both girls continued walking towards their destination once again.

"Mio-Senpai?..."

Mio had noticed Azusa slowly dropping behind as her pace slowed to a standstill. The dark blue school messenger bag with grey mist handles dangled in front of her, swaying from side to side.

"Y-yes Azusa?"

"I'm worried about Yui-Senpai. She's been kinda out of it lately like..." Pausing she contemplated her next words carefully. "...l-like she's distracted by something..."

Azusa gazed out at the passing cars as they sped past, flashing metallic colours of red, green and blue against the suns light. Her long split ponytails blowing gently in the breeze, her and Mio could have easily been mistaken for sisters to a passer-by.

"... I-I think Ritsu-Senpai is a bad influence on her." The young girl faced her elder once more, looking at the floor uneasily as if expecting to be simply disregarded.

"R-Ritsu... Hmm, Ritsu has always been this way..."

Memories of Mio's past flashed through her mind. Whenever there was an incident, it had almost certainly involved her childhood friend. In a funny kind of way she was grateful to Ritsu for prying her from the timid social shell that she had been living in. Not that she would ever let her know... Ritsu already had a big enough head as it was. Mio felt a smile creep into the side of her mouth. .

"Azusa? When was the last time we did something that you wanted to do?"

"M-Mio-Senpai?"

"I-I mean you always have to put up with us, so I-I want to return the favour. Just the two of us."

Mio raised her hand towards her forehead, brushing a sleek strand of black hair down and around her ear

"What do you say?"

Azusa Nakano shuffled her feet, looking upwards towards the question asked. Did her Senpai just ask to be alone with her? It was no secret that Azusa greatly admired Mio - the way she wore her silky long hair, the way she fingered the strings on her bass guitar, the way her work ethic had progressed her to a playing standard above After School Tea Time... To her, Mio was the perfect model student.

"S-Senpai..." The ponytail girl stuttered mid-sentence. Her mind drifting towards the other members of the band... Mainly Yui's sad sulking face of not being invited. No! This was going to be between her and her Senpai. Azusa shook the thoughts from her head, gripping her school bag tightly and almost forcefully blurting out.

"I-I'm free all weekend..."

* * *

A few hours had passed since the girls had left each other and Mio Akiyama was sat at home scribbling lyrics onto a sheet of note paper. Sporting a loose pink sleeveless t-shirt and khaki shorts, she hummed gently from underneath her chrome AKG K701 headphones.

_"A blushing flower, a singing bird_

_I don't stand out at all, so, how? I write a song_

_Finger plucking, engraving a rhythm _

_When I'm with my friends it's the best, our breaths..."_

Mio twirled the pencil in-between her index and middle finger, stopping nibbling at the rubber tip and reading the last words out loud. "... join as one."

"That doesn't sound cheesy, does it 'Docomo'?"

She peered over to her left where her mobile phone was placed upon the desk. The 2005 NTT Docomo FOMA D902i model sat quietly not responding in the slightest to her question. Of course she never expected it to talk back, that would be so Yui. Taking the headphones off her head of silky black hair, she positioned them on a small stand upon the table.

"Oh 'Docomo'..." Mio picked up the device as it suddenly shook to life, vibrating in the palm of her hand. The easily scared girl dropped it onto her lap as she let out a small shriek.

"C-calm down..." She repeated calmly to herself. "It's just a phone. It can't speak... R-right?"

The mobile vibrated again as if answering her and Mio hesitantly picked it up, sliding the front cover down before positioning it next to her ear. Plucking up the courage she pressed the talk button and spoke quietly.

"H-hello?"

"Miioooooo" A deep mysterious voice echoed down the phone, almost ghostly in tone.

Mio already terrified out of her skin screamed, dropping 'Docomo' and in one complete movement bounded under the sheets of her bed.

"Miioooooo..."

"What do you want from me!?" She cried out loudly, gripping the lilac duvet covers tighter and tighter, laying in the foetal position.

"Miioooooooo..." The droning voice grew as it flat lined while accompanied by loud thumping footsteps that moved up the stairs towards her room.

Completely petrified and shaking by this point, Mio shut tight her light grey eyes hoping that this was all just a bad dream. Then it all went silent. No groans, no footsteps, nothing but the ticking of her desk clock as it continued to record the time.

Lifting an eyelid cautiously, then the other, she observed the bedroom looking for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing... Phew! Mio let out a dangerous sigh of relief as her eyes were drawn towards a small scratching near the door. Slowly the handle creaked downwards, moving inch by inch until the door swung open.

"Mio?... Mio? Planet Earth calling Mio..."

"R-Ritsu?"

"That's my name don't wear it out!"

"R-Ritsu... W-what happened?"

"You passed out, that's what happened!"

The brown hair girl leant over the stationary figure of Mio Akiyama, poking her pale white cheek with a dainty finger.

"Good. Now that you're awake I was wondering what we had planned for tomorrow..." Ritsu, who was styling a green and yellow stripy t-shirt with purple combat trousers, got up of the bed and wandered towards the desk, still talking to the dazed female who was half under the duvet. "...shopping then a trip to the arcade... Oooo what's this?" Ritsu picked up the loose paper and began to read.

_"I'm packing all my feelings into the body of my jazz bass_

_Four seasons a year, 24 hours a day, my roaring heart never stops_

_Bo Boom Boom Boom Boom!"_

"Boom Boom Bo-" Mio's fist collided with Ritsu's hair as she grabbed the sheet from the flailing girls hands.

"T-that's not for you to see a-a-and I'm busy tomorrow so you'll have to leave!"

One hand holding her pulsating head, the other forcefully held behind her back. Ritsu was marched across the room, down the stairs and out the front doors hitch prominently slammed in her face.

"P-phew! That was close!" Mio leant back against the front door, exhaling all the air in her lungs. "Now to call Azusa..."

* * *

"...and she said she was busy tomorrow too?"

Yui Hirasawa dropped the phone onto the couch sighing loudly as she covered her face with her arm.

"UI...?"

"Yes sis?" A young girl, almost identical to Yui but for the small ponytail that protruded from the back of her head, held by a yellow ribbon. She wore a white apron with green trimmings which covered most of her clothes while holding a silver spoon between her slender fingers.

"Azunyan and Mio are both busy tomorrow. What am I going to do now?" Yui rolled over onto her stomach, peering over the arm of the green couch towards the kitchen where her sister was preparing food.

"We will think of something. Have you washed your hands sis? Dinner is almost ready."

"Yes UI..."

The screen of her mobile lit up brightly with a familiar jingle and Yui wasted no time in flipping over the cover to reveal a text message from Ritsu.

"Meet at mine tomorrow. Make sure you're alone..."


End file.
